Vincent Kennedy McMahon High School
by kaycee rose
Summary: Vincent Kennedy McMahon High was a school for troubled and sexually addicted teenagers. Follow these kids on their journey though high school. Slash, Femslash, and Het.Disclaimer i own no one except my OC.PLEASE REVEIW so i ll improve with the next chapt.


Vince groaned up at Kaycee and Eddie in mock anger "Seriously you too? What the hell did I tell you two last week"? Kaycee smiled sheepishly and looked down at the floor mumbling "To not steal Kurt`s Medals, fill his backpack with monkey crap, and slip chocolate laxatives in Shawn`s smores". Eddie tried to restrain a laugh while Vince glared at the two Latin's and began to speak "So why the hell did you do it do you know how much it costs to fix the toilet Shawn broke? Huh no you don`t now get the hell out of my sight before I expel you two NOW".

Kaycee grabbed her companion and hurried out of his office quickly slamming the door behind them before whispering to Eddie "Yo ese lets go slash his tire before lunch ends". Eddie smirked and nodded quickly running out the side door of the school with her following.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Triple H and Shawn Michaels sat in the corner of the room arguing about which wrestler was better. "Shawn you`re an idiot Andre the Giant can so Kick Hulk Hogan's sorry ass with one arm tied behind his back" Said the obviously annoyed Triple H they had been going at since second period and Shawn wouldn`t give up. Shawn scoffed and glared at his friend "Hunter Hulk Hogan is immortal he can kick anyone`s ass last week I saw him bend a pipe in half".

Before Hunter could reply someone slammed their hands down on the table in front of them and yelled "BULLSHIT, they both suck it`s all about The Von Erich's". Only one person could have said that Hunter and Shawn thought before looking up to see their slightly younger friend X- Pac sitting on the table smirking at them in victory everyone knows Von Erich`s top all.

Shawn nodded his head in agreement with him and shot Hunter an apologetic look "I`m sorry baby for being stubborn". Hunter smirked and kissed his cheek "It`s ok I know how you feel about Hulk Hogan that`s your idol. I can`t change who you like" Hunter said while stroking his boyfriends cheek lovingly. Shawn giggled and kissed Hunter`s lips affectionately.

X-Pac smiled as he felt two hands cover his eyes and heard a familiar accent "Guess who papi" the voice said in his ear. "Hmm let me guess sexy accent and smells like strawberries my guess is Kaycee" X- Pac smirked when she pouted and took seat a next to him on the table "You suck" she mumbled under her breath.

Shawn smirked at her and replied "Everybody in this school sucks hell even Taker and Kane do even though they`ll never admit it. Remember when every one caught Matt giving Adam a blowjob in the back of the class"? Kaycee smiled brightly "Hell yeah I took pictures to use as blackmail for both of them when were all older and they screw me over" she said tossing Shawn and Hunter and her phone to see the picture.

On the other side of the cafeteria sat the Hardy`s, Lita, Adam, Christian, Test, and Stacy Kiebler currently having a heated discussion about sexaholics. "Look all I'm saying is that if a girls a sexaholics it`s a huge ass big deal and she`s a slut, But with a guy it`s ok..I mean look at Adam he`s the definition of slut he`s been around the block more than once" Lita said pointing out a fact smirking at the guys sitting across from her and Stacy.

Matt spoke for the boys and replied truthfully "Well yeah that's true but Adam`s always been that way since we were in 5th grade it`s in his nature he`s a nymphomaniac. What can you say about Candice Michelle huh even her name sounds like a stripper not to mention she dresses like one".

Stacy and Lita shared a quick glance trying to think of a way to defend her but it was hard to considering she fucked the principle Mr. McMahon last year "Well I guess you`re right on that Matt but look at your little brother he`s wearing a mesh shirt, trip pants, 'Fuck me' boots, metallic blue nail polish, with pink and purple pony tails. He`s practically saying come and fuck me like the slut I am" Stacy said reaching across the table and pulling Jeff`s pony tail.

For the first time since they left the house today Matt took the time to look at what Jeff was wearing and glared up at Jeff "Really Jeff you just blew our whole argument up without even saying anything. I could`ve sworn Dad told you to stop wearing those boots and shirt after he saw the pizza guy checking you out". Adam laughed at the look Jeff gave Matt and wrapped his arms around Matt`s waist "Aww come on Matt let him be if he wants to dress like a girl then let him it`s not hurting anyone" Adam said trying to soothe his lover and help Jeff out at the same time.

After a few moments Matt mumbled "Fine just don`t bring random guys or chicks home anymore I can`t cover for you anymore. Daddy still thinks those thongs that says insert here are mine". Jeff smiled at his victory and got to go talk to Maria his current girlfriend while Adam smirked at Matt "So baby you going to wear one of those sexy thongs for me". Matt rolled his eyes at Adam saying "Whose to say I don`t have one on now Addy" before standing up walking off to the water fountain. Adam Jumped up from his seat an ran after Matt yelling "Mattie you`re such a tease I want to see it".

Christian laughed at his brother`s stupidity and laid his head on Test`s shoulder smiling up at him whispering "I love you Andrew". Test smiled at the usage of his real name and kissed Christian lips softly and replied "I love you too Christian I always will". A slight blush appeared on Christian`s face and he tried his best to bury his face in his boyfriend`s shoulder. Lita sighed and looked over at Trish who had just sat down "Why don`t we do stuff like that anymore Trishy". Trish chuckled at her girlfriend of two years and caressed her cheek "We do baby just not as Andrew and Christian. No one can show as much affection for each other as those to boo".

At the Mention of their names Christian and Test broke apart from their kiss and looked up at Trish and Lita with a look of confusion but shrugged off continuing their make out session. Lita smiled and kissed Trish softly before grabbing her bag "Sorry babe but I have to go to the library to finish Math homework before fifth period". Trish smirked up at her before standing "Don`t worry baby I'll go with you and keep you company" she said while picking up her bag and dragging Lita out of the Cafeteria.

Back on the other side of the cafeteria Shawn, Hunter, Kaycee, and X- Pac had been joined by Billy Gunn, Chuck Palumbo, Tori, Tommy Dreamer, and Randy Orton. Kaycee glared daggers into the back of Tori`s head while she kept giving X- Pac the lovey dovey eyes and touching him It was No secret she wanted him back but as long Kaycee was around it wasn`t happening. Randy rolled his eyes at Hunter as he grabbed Shawn`s ass as he walked off to talk to Chris Jericho "Must you be so damn sexual Hunter" Randy said annoyed with Hunter`s action. Hunter stuck his tongue out at Randy and smirked "You`re just mad because Batista`s not here today and you don`t have anyone to kiss on you" he said with a slight chuckle.

Randy stuck up his middle finger at Hunter and rolled his eyes yawning softly under his breath. "Sorry I'm in a committed relationship but thanks for the offer Randy" Hunter said with a smile on his face as Randy shot daggers at him. Tommy smirked and sat behind Kaycee and whispered in her ear "Want to make Him jealous"? Kaycee thought for a second and leaned back against Tommy`s chest "Damn right I do baby" she said loud enough for X-Pac to here her.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder "You must being wearing that strawberry perfume I bought you" he said smiling. A smile crossed Kaycee`s face as she got the reaction from X-Pac that she wanted as she replied "Of course I know how much you love it when I wear it boo". X-Pac glared at Tommy and mouthed "get your hands off my girlfriend" Tommy smirked and whispered to Kaycee "Mission accomplished I'm go find my baby". Kaycee smirked "Ok Tell Raven I said hi and I love you bunny" she said while sitting up straight.

Shawn and Chris ran back to the table and tackled down Hunter "Guess what Hunter Chris just invited us to his sleep over this weekend isn`t that great" Shawn said smiling down at him. Chris smiled "Trust me It`ll rock were going to play one of my mom`s favorite sex games it`ll benefit everyone since no one don`t give a shit about doing something sexually with the same sex". Hunter smirked while getting a dirty image of Shawn on all fours screaming his name "Well duh no one cares because this is 2011 shit like that don`t matter anymore" Hunter said stating the truth.

Shawn and Chris nodded "The questions and dares are so fucking dirty I swear the first time I read some of the cards I damn near got a nose bleed" Chris said with a smile brushing his long golden locks out of his face. Shawn chuckled at Chris before asking "When don`t you get a nose bleed"? Chris bit his lip and thought for a second "When Snitsky tries to feel me up the way Billy`s feeling up Chuck right now" Chris said in all seriousness. Every one at the table stopped what they were doing and shuddered at the thought of Snitsky feeling them up. Bottom line Snitsky`s gross.


End file.
